Alps
An alp is a nightmare creature originating from Teutonic or German folklore, however as with most stories, theirs doesn't include the full truths. Etymology The word "alp" is a variation on the word "elf", and it also is known by the following names: trud, mare, mart, mahr, Schrat, and Walrider. Many other variations exist in surrounding European areas. Origin It is said that alps originated from rather friendly elf-like beings, then turned toward more negative and malevolent ways. Alps are always male. Sometimes, an alp will sleep with one of it's female victims to try and beget a son. There is a female creature closely akin to the Alp called the Mara, but when the two tried mating, it resulted in a child that was without their powers. After that, they decided their only option was to take human lovers, and as it turned out, whatever sex the child was born, they followed after the parent of that sex as far as being supernatural or human. So despite the mother being human, any son that comes of the union is not dampened in his powers of being an alp, though any daughter is strictly human. If a son is born, they will take a changeling son from a mara and leave it in exchange, since those sons take after their fathers as well, and are strictly human. Clans Alps live in various groups, or clans, most staying with the same one throughout their lives though some do move about. A group of elders is chosen with at least one from each clan and are used to pass judgments and make large scale decisions for their race. If there are disputes between alps, or allegations that one has broken their rules, then the elders will handle the matter. They are the wisest and wield the most powerful magic of each of their clans, and can enact grave sentences if they so chose, though most cases are hardly of a level to require such. There are clans in almost every single country, and the true number of clans is hard to pin down exactly. Language All alps speak a common languae unlike any spoken in the current world. It is a mix of countless, darker, ancient forms of language. It's more an eclectic mix of German, Gaelic, Latin--it makes the language difficult for anyone outside of the alps to ever know what they're saying. It is the universal language spoken by every alp clan. However, each clan also learns and speaks those languages spoken in the country in which they reside. Nightmare Abilities While all alps are male, its victims are not restricted to either sex. It usually attacks during the nighttime, controlling dreams and creating horrible nightmares. The alp also can enter daydreams and do similar things. An alp will repeat these sessions until it is repelled sufficiently, for it is quite persistent and determined once it selects its victim, and have been known to travel great distances to and from their favorite haunt. While younger, or untrained in this art, the alp cannot remember any of the other person's dream or the nightmare it was morphed into. However, with age and the proper lessons, an alp can remember and purposely twist in anything of their choosing and most take great joy in this. Invisibility Magic In almost all accounts and manifestations, the Alp is said to wear a hat or hood, giving it an almost comical appearance. The hat is said to be a cloak of invisibility, essentially a cloak with a hood or simply a hat that possess magic powers and gives the alp the ability to turn invisible. An alp who has lost this hat or cloak will offer a great reward for its safe return, and there are a few cases where alps lost their cloaks and never had them returned, but those are very rare. Feud with Wizards Alps were the original creators of invisibility magic, and many, many ages ago they agreed to a treaty with the wizards to share the magic. In their greed however, the wizards were impatient to wait for the alps to make a few for them, since they take years to make. And so, they stole the cloaks, and killed their owners. The alps were furious and refused to offer to share their magic anymore. They made an oath as soon as the injustice was found to kill any wizards who possessed the power, and destroy any extra cloaks or things that used the same magic. They believed it was time for that oath to be fulfilled with the birth of one alp born to a clan in Ireland. Kadyriath was born during a lunar eclipse on April 24, 1986, and out of the others of his kind that were born that night, he was the only male. His people took it as a sign, his birth arriving just as the moon was fully covered and he was healthy--he was to do the work they'd been trying unsuccessfully to do for years. It is yet to be seen whether that sign was truly accurate or not. Alps and Humans Sometimes an alp may be sent by a witch or a person wishing harm on another rather than going on its own free will. But that is only possible if someone sees the alp during the night while he's working, meant to stay invisible to all eyes. Protections against an alp include laying a broomstick under a pillow, iron horseshoes hung from the bedpost, placing shoes against the bed or placing a mirror on the chest. Steel and crosses are also used. If awoken by the alp and finding him still there, one can address him by asking him to return in the morning to borrow something or have coffee. It is said it will dash away at once, arriving in the morning in his "true" form for his gifts. Myths about Alps In the folklore, it is said that alps can shift shapes and become a number of different creatures. However, this is just wholly untrue. Most people who claim to have had an experience with an alp, never actually saw one. And those who did, lied to put people at ease. By telling them it was a dog-like, somewhat monstrous creature that visited in the night, people were actually more comfortable than if they would have been told it was a man that looked just like the rest of them. Alps in Play *Kadyriath *Druas *Griffyth Category: Supernatural